Going Easy
by QueenMegurine03
Summary: It's not always easy. NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

Going Easy

SUmmary: It isn't always easy.

AN: AFTER SUMMER I'M GONNA BE A SIXTH GRADERRRR HELLO GRADE 6 but now am I still Grd 5?. BTw It's summer here in the PHIL KAY BYE.

SERIOUSLY YOU MUST KNOW THAT I DISCLAIM DIS.

* * *

The sun shone on the training area of Gai's team. As you can see , 2 of them were missing .

It was the people who sent messages of youth in almost everything they said. Might (?) Gai and Rock Lee. It seems that those two were called for an important matter which left out the other 2 members, the Hyuuga prodigy and the Weapon mistress. I'm quite sure you already know who those are.

After their sparring session it was noticeable that Neji was trying to avoid eye contact. He chose to get interested at the floor instead of his female teammate .

"Neji?" Tenten asked in worry. Sadly no reply came."Neji Hyuuga? if you want to talk about something I'm free to listen." she suggested.

With this, Neji smiled inwardly. SHe was a girl who was obviously not a fangirl nor an annoying if impatient at times, she was wiling to wait when it came to her friend's problems. "Tenten I need to talk to you.."

"Sure, she agreed without hesitation and followed him to a secluded area in the training grounds which she surprisingly hasn't noticed all these times.

"Should I go easy on you?" he asked with hesitation in his voice. From his point of view, it was a way of hinting his affection towards her. Hinata told him that, it was one of her ways on how she got close to that Uzumaki guy.

The chinese-styled girl stared at him for a moment. Thoughts crossed her mind, 'Great! now the person I love thinks I'm weak!' but instead of that for a reply, she said something way different. "Neji? do you have a fever?" she asked placing her hand on his forehead.

"T-Tenten! I'm n-not delirious! forget what I s-said.." he said and turned his head away trying to hide his faint blush at the sudden contact.

"Your stuttering, you never do that .. maybe you shoul rest." she suggested.

"Right.." was his only reply and in a minute, he went away. 

This action caused Tenten to blush. Never before had Hyuuga Neji accepted any of her suggestions specially when it came to health.

* * *

LAZINESS OMG THAT'S BAD BUT C'MON I'LL UPDATE THE OTHER HALF TO MORROW SO YOU CAN CALL IT A ONE SHOT THAT DID NOT BECOME ONE SO IT BECAME A TWO SHOT. BTw hello gradeeee 6 feel free to review GOSH I'M HYPER.


	2. Chapter 2

Uhh Part 2? I'll divide this into 3 parts I'm sorry I get really tired when typing stuff. I JUST REALIZED MY OLD STORIES HAD NO PUNCTUATIONS WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME?

* * *

After that, she decided to head back herself.

While she was on her way, she came across a man who sold souveneirs for tourists. Even if she herself was not a tourist she bought some for her team.

While almost on the way home, she held the item she bought for was a clear keychain that had a custom-made Hyuuga symbol painted on both sides.

'What use would this be for him anyway?' she asked herself. Well, we would have to wait tomorrow.

The dark turned to light. It was finally morning. Tenten did her routine and headed for the training grounds.

Once she passed the gate she looked any sign for the 'youthful' pair in hopes of giving them the item that she had bought. The results were negative. Although she did manage to spot a certain Hyuuga which seemed to be waiting for her.

"Morning Neji!" she greeted.

"Hn" was all he said. Atleast he showed some respect and replied right?.

"Got you something!" she said and rummaged through her pockets.

This seemed to have caught Neji's attention. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Listen, I don't know what use this will be but her, I had it custom-made for you" she smiled with that smile that made Neji fall inlove a thousand more times.

He held the keychain and inspected it. It was transparent with a Hyuuga symbol on both sides, it also reflected the light. He hung the keychain on his small bag and said a simple "Thanks,".

"But Neji.. why were you acting weird yesterday?" she asked.

He sighed," Tenten, it's cause I've fallen for you" he admitted anxiousness written all over his face.

"Neji, I felt the same way" she smiled and tackled him with a hug.

"And that's the end (An: SOrry, it just doesn't feel right using end as the start of a sentence oh well...) of our youthful story of love" Gai narrated.

A kunai went between the 2 youthful pairs and with that, they ran away 'youthfully'. (Okay that doesn't make any sense)

-End-

* * *

Ok, so while typing I decided to finish it afterall! FEEL FREE TO REVIEW UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN!


End file.
